La Tormenta
by Misa Aoyagi
Summary: Misaki esta triste porque se acerca un huracán y se le esta acabando el tiempo para confesarle su amor a una persona que le gusta, pero alguien se interpone en su camino ¿Qué pasará? Lean y dejen reviews porfa
1. La tormenta

**Es mi primer fic para Junjou Romantica, espero que les guste. **

* * *

Misaki esta triste porque una tormenta arrasará su ciudad, y no le ha declarado su amor a Kaede una compañera de su escuela, la chica más popular del instituto, para él su amor imposible y su único propósito en la vida, solo respira por ella y para ella, que hará su amor es imposible, la sociedad lo rechaza pero ¿Porque?

Acaso es porque es menor que ella NO, acaso es porque tiene una muñeca embrujada en su habitación NO, bueno el hecho es que no lo aceptan, solo hay una persona que lo acepta, Usagi, un día le preguntó que hacer para gustarle a Kaede y Usagi le contestó que porque no se juntaban a ver hentai en las noches NO, bueno el plan B es que le entregue chocolates y flores hasta que le haga caso, antes que el huracán destruya su casa, mate a sus mascotas y devore a Suzuki san.

Misaki se armó de valor, compro un arreglo de flores en la florería de Nowaki, ¿Qué paso? Usagi se atravesó en el camino y le declaró su amor a Misaki, el pensó que demonios le pasa, Usagi le dijo que esa chica no le convenía, él si vería hentai con él, e incluso harían algunas de las cosas que verían en dichos hentai, pero Misaki pensó que persona tan pervertida, obvio que no, el solo amaba a Kaede y en su corazón no albergaba sentimientos tan impuros, Usagi solo era su amigo después de todo y así se iba a quedar, continuó su camino a casa de Kaede.

Comenzó a llover y Usagi al ver que Misaki se iba reacciono, le dijo que lo considerara, pero él no hizo caso y se fue a casa de Kaede, al llegar ella lo invito a pasar a su habitación, él paso y vio que todo estaba muy sombrío en su habitación, la cual estaba pintada de negro, vio unas manchas rojas en el suelo que el sospechaba era sangre, pero lo dejo de pensar , se arrodillo frente a ella y le dijo : - Te amo recibe estas flores de mi parte y también estos chocolates, el cerró los ojos, esperó su respuesta, pero después de él fue la sorpresa, al ver que Kaede empezó a llorar y que enseguida le grito: -Tenias que enamorarte de mi, ¿Porque no de otra persona?, de repente Kaede le aventó un libro en la cabeza ,él se cayó y se pegó en la pared de su habitación, después no pudo abrir los ojos por un momento, cuando los abrió vio que ella seguía llorando, vio una vez mas el suelo y solo había oscuridad. Entonces reconsideró por un momento a Usagi es decir ¿El no haría nada de eso? ¿El solo se lo diría y seria feliz si lo aceptara? ¿Toda esta conmoción terminaría cuando llegase el huracán y los devorara a todos?

Ahora solo pensamientos de confusión inundaban la mente de Misaki, ¿Porque? Kaede… ¿Porque?- Lo siento le dijo Kaede, es que yo no te amo, tu existencia no me importa, como puedes creer que yo iba a quererte, luego Misaki consideró preguntarle lo de las manchas de sangre en el suelo, pero le pareció que mas bien Kaede estaba loca, ¿Por qué? Si lo odiaba, Porque se puso a llorar, y mejor no le preguntó que tal si era una homicida peligrosa o algo parecido. Entonces le preguntó ¿Es que acaso no te parezco ni un poco atractivo? Ella le respondió –No es eso, es que yo bese una chica y me gusto, entonces Misaki pensó que se parecía a una canción que había escuchado antes, pero no, esto es la vida real, entonces quedo un poco traumado, es decir su amor imposible tenia otras preferencias y luego lo de las manchas y pensó –Quizás comió una hamburguesa y se le cayó la ketchup en el piso, si así debió ser, esta loca pero no es para tanto, entonces todo confundido y con su corazón destrozado salió corriendo de la casa de Kaede, para olvidarla para siempre.

Entonces se topo con un sujeto que le decía: - ¡Dame todo tu dinero! entonces el intento salir corriendo, pero el sujeto se apresuro, lo agarro por la bufanda y lo tiro al suelo entonces como traía un arma lo hirió y le quito todo el dinero que tenía. Después llego Usagi y lo encontró tirado en el suelo, debajo de la lluvia casi inconsciente, entonces decidió llevárselo cargando hasta su casa (ya que vivían juntos por que su hermano se fue). Cuando llego puso a Misaki arriba de su cama y vio que tenia una herida en el costado, entonces se preocupo por él, así que, le puso una venda, lo agarro con mucho cuidado y lo abrazo, podía sentir su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, quizo cuidarlo hasta que despertara pero también se quedo dormido junto a el.

A media noche y de manera abrupta Misaki se despertó, se dio cuenta de que Usagi se había quedado dormido al lado de el, lo tenia abrazado, casi sofocándolo, como pudo se zafó de ese tierno pero ahora doloroso abrazo, por su herida, luego se levanto para contemplar a Usagi, le quito los zapatos, porque se quedo dormido con ellos puestos, lo arropó con una sabana y de nuevo se acostó junto a él en esa cómoda cama, ahora Misaki era el que lo abrazaba y a la vez pensaba - Me gustaría permanecer así por siempre ¿Acaso en verdad me empezó a gustar? ¿Acaso me he vuelto loco y ahora estoy delirando? ¿Es posible que me haya enamorado de un hombre? No, no, no pero entonces ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido? ¿El huracán terminará con nuestras vidas, y no nos permitirá vivir nuestro amor?

* * *

**Lean y dejen reviews para saber que les parecio, y si quieren la continuación...**


	2. Celos

**Bien aqui esta la continuación, espero que les guste**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente despierta Usagi y contempla a Misaki dormido junto a él, suspira, piensa y no se da cuenta que lo dice en voz alta: –Si tan solo pudiera permanecer así junto a él para siempre, pero que estoy pensando, él ya me rechazó, esto es la realidad, no una más de mis novelas.

-La realidad es modificable, como una novela, todo depende de los protagonistas… Contestó en tono tímido Misaki

-¿Eso quiere decir que me quieres? ¿Y tus sentimientos hacia la presumida de Kaede? Pregunto algo celoso Usagi

-Ella esta loca, me odia y además tiene otras preferencias

-Vaya quien lo diría

Entonces Misaki se levanto y se fue a la cocina a hacer el desayuno

Pero Usagi siguió insistiendo repitiéndole una y otra vez ¿Entonces me quieres?

Misaki contesto sonrojándose un poco nervioso – Tal vez, después de la nada se empezó a reír de una manera extraña diciendo muchas cosas para evadir el tema.

Se le hizo tarde para ir a la escuela, así que salió corriendo, de repente empezó a llover así que Usagi se preocupo y lo siguió con un paraguas en la mano diciéndole simplemente: -No te vayas a resfriar y lo agarro con la otra mano hasta llegar a la escuela mientras Misaki decía: -Ya no soy un niño pequeño, déjame ir solo, además porque me sujetas de la mano recuerda que estamos en la calle, ¿Y mi abogado?

Entonces lo dejó en la escuela, después de un momento salió el sol y el salió de la escuela, el famoso escritor lo estaba esperando en su auto deportivo, entonces Misaki subió, Usagi le dijo que irían a comer. Mientras iban en el auto, Misaki le platicaba que tenia planeado ir al día siguiente a la casa de su sempai, para poder hacer un trabajo de la escuela, solo consiguió que Usagi se enojara y se pusiera celoso.

Una vez que llegaron al restaurante Usagi pidió una mesa en un lugar muy aislado de la gente para poder hablar a gusto, ordenaron la comida y mientras llegaban las ordenes el escritor sujetó la mano de Misaki y le dijo: -Ahora si dime si el final depende de los protagonistas entonces ¿Qué final le darás a nuestra historia? Misaki por un momento no supo que decir hasta que dijo: -No lo sé, déjame pensarlo por un momento, después Usagi lo tomo de la cara y le dio un beso cuando termino de besarlo le dijo en voz baja: -Pues ya no dudes mas. Llegaron las órdenes, comieron, y al final regresaron a la casa.

Cuando llegaron Misaki se acostó en su cama, tenia la cabeza llena de dudas, no sabia que hacer ni que pensar, -¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?, mi corazón palpita tan rápido cuando lo veo, creo que estoy enamorado, pero el es un hombre y yo también. Usagi simplemente se acostó al lado de él y lo abrazo. Mientras Misaki solo fingió que dormía para no tener que pelear para que lo soltara, sintió su abrazó tan cálido como la noche anterior en que lo salvo, después de un rato se quedaron dormidos, así sin que nadie dijera una palabra.

A la mañana siguiente Misaki se despertó, hizo de desayunar y se fue a la escuela, para variar se le hizo tarde, así que no vio a Usagi antes de irse, pensó: -Mejor así evito reclamarle porque durmió conmigo, aunque sería maravilloso, dormir con el por el resto de mi vida, pero que estoy diciendo, llegaré muy tarde, mejor correré.

Al salir de la escuela Misaki se fue a la casa de su sempai a terminar el trabajo de equipo. Mientras tanto no se daba cuenta, de que Usagi lo estaba siguiendo escondiéndose sigilosamente detrás de los arbustos y arboles que encontraba en su camino. El celoso escritor la estaba haciendo de detective, nadie le quitaría lo que es suyo, eso si que no.

Misaki llegó a la dirección que le dio su sempai, vaya le parecía conocida hasta que toco la puerta y salió Kaede, estaba a punto de irse por la mala broma de su sempai, cuando de pronto sale su sempai –Misaki pasa, Kaede es mi hermana, le dijo su sempai, él se sorprendió mucho, sabia que sempai tenia una hermana pero no sabia quien era, y como Kaede va en un grado menos que ellos por eso él nunca sospecho.

Kaede solo hizó un gesto de desagrado, pero ni modo era un compañero de su hermano y no podía correrlo de su casa, la chica lo saludo, sempai lo invitó a su casa, pero Misaki se tropezó, metió las manos para no golpearse en la cara, pero como Kaede estaba en frente de él cayó sobre ella, y para colmo la cadena que traía Misaki en el cuello se enredo en el pelo de la chica, haciendo que no pudiera zafarse tan fácilmente, desde lejos donde se encontraba Usagi no se veía sempai, así que solo alcanzó a ver que Misaki se abalanzó sobre Kaede y parecía que la estaba manoseando, y hacia unos movimientos raros sobre ella, luego no se vio nada pues se metieron a la casa, Usagi estaba celoso, y enojado como podía decir que lo quería y luego andar de pervertido con esa chica, se sintió traicionado por que le mintió no fue a hacer ningún trabajo solo a verse con esa niña atrevida pensó. Mientras tanto en la casa de sempai, Misaki se sonrojo hasta las orejas y pidió disculpas, Kaede se fue a su cuarto enojada por el incidente, Misaki y sempai terminaron su trabajo y sempai llevo a Misaki a su casa.

Cuando llego a su casa se despidió del sempai y abrió la puerta, entrando se sorprendió de no ver a Usagi sentando escribiendo sus novelas, como siempre, así que subió las escaleras y fue a la habitación del escritor, lo encontró sentado en un rincón de la habitación con los ojos cerrados.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Dejen Reviews, quiero saber su opinión **


	3. Reconciliación

Perdon por haberme tardado tanto en subir el capitulo...

Espero que les guste...

* * *

Misaki pensó que le había ocurrido un accidente e intento levantarlo jalándolo con las dos manos pero la fuerza fue tanta que cuando dejo de jalarlo cayo encima de el.

Pero Usagi despertó, apartando a Misaki, este solo pensaba: porque reacciono así, eso no es normal en el, porque no me abrazo y me beso como lo haría normalmente, porque estoy pensando esto no, no, no Misaki tranquilízate vamos cuenta del 1 al 10 1 ,2 ,3…pensó Pero Usagi no le dejo pensar más y dijo:

-Lo vi todo no puedo creer que me engañaras con esa niña presumida y que sobre todo la andes manoseando como un pervertido a mis espaldas.

-No la andaba manoseando simplemente me tropecé además no puedo creer que tu me hayas espiado, bueno si lo puedo creer pero, esa niña es una de las mas malas de la escuela yo no podría quererla nunca, dijo gritando sonrojándose levemente.

Usagi al principio no lo comprendió pero después dijo:

-Lo siento.

Enseguida sonó el teléfono de Misaki y tuvo que contestar:

-Bueno

-Misaki, rápido pon el canal de noticias están pasando un reportaje especial sobre la tormenta huracán o lo que sea vamos ponlo ya casi nos alcanza.

Misaki se asusto y puso el canal de noticias:

-Y regresamos con:

Hiroki López Doriga Alatorre, -El ultimo reporte meteorológico indica que la tormenta tropical "Pandora" se ha convertido en huracán tipo 3 y se acerca peligrosamente a nuestra ciudad, se espera que impacte esta noche, tomen sus precauciones.

-Vaya y yo que me preguntaba que había sido de Hiroki. Dijo sorprendido Usagi

-¿Tu conociste a Hiroki, ese famoso conductor de noticias?

-Si pero eso es parte del pasado, mi presente solo eres tu Misaki

- Usagi, deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate ¿Quieres morir?

-Mañana entrara el huracán, moriremos sin duda. Dijo Usagi resignado ya que nunca había tenido que tomar precauciones para un huracán y pensó en esto como el apocalipsis.

-Usagi no seas tan negativo, dijo Misaki pensando si esta fuera la ultima noche que viviera, me gustaría tener a Usagi solo para mi, no pero que estoy pensando, creo que Usagi no se equivoco y si soy un pervertido pero de hombres... no lo puedo creer, no no estoy pensando esto...

-Misaki vuelve a la realidad ¿En que estas pensando?

-Yo… en… nada…

Mientras tanto afuera llovía demasiado y soplaba fuerte el viento, los pocos arboles en las calles se movían y parecía que el viento iba a arrancarlos, las ventanas crujían y todos estaban en alerta.

-Misaki tengo un último deseo antes de morir

-¿Qué deseas?

-A ti Misaki, y al decir esto se abalanzó sobre el besándolo apasionadamente

-Usagi déjame respirar, le dijo Misaki sonrojándose hasta las orejas

-No, no quiero morir sin probarte

-Hee…, Usagi el huracán

-Eso ya no importa

Misaki se dejo llevar mientras Usagi lo besaba y paseaba sus manos por quien sabe donde…

Se dejo llevar por el momento y dijo lo que estaba pensando - te amo Usagi, quédate conmigo para siempre.

Usagi simplemente dijo: - Gracias Misaki, te quiero Y diciendo esto Usagi tomo violentamente a Misaki y lo empujo sobre la cama y empezó a besarlo.

-Usagi detente

-Solo déjate llevar, perdóname por mis celos, no volverá a pasar, te amo

Esta frase dejo sin palabras a Misaki y solo se dejo llevar por las caricias del escritor, quien de un tierno beso paso a su cuello, y con sus manos recorrió todo el cuerpo de Misaki quien solo se estremecía, ya no luchaba contra lo que sentía, y solo se permitía sentir esta nueva sensación que lo inundaba, en verdad era amor…fue tan intensa la noche que acabaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente una sensación extraña paso por la mente de Misaki, al despertar y encontrar a Usagi acostado al lado de el abrazándolo como el día en que le confeso su amor.

Tal pareciera una prueba del destino, pues a la mañana siguiente la tormenta, ahora convertida en huracán había cambiado de rumbo y en el trayecto se desintegro.

Bueno ahora que no morirían sentía vergüenza de enfrentar a Usagi, de decirle que lo amaba, entonces intento salirse de donde estaba pero cuando empezó a moverse Usagi rápidamente reacciono y lo jalo contra su cuerpo, pero Misaki se quedo atento cuando Usagi empezó a hablar:

-No me mal entiendas voy a intentar no tener celos de ahora en adelante o al menos reprimirlos, tengo celos cuando miras a esa chica, tengo celos.

-O, eso me recuerda a una canción que había escuchado antes, de una tal Fanny Lu.

-Dejavu, dijo una voz al fondo de la habitación, ¿pero de quien o que era esa voz? Se pregunto Misaki.

-¿También escuchaste esa voz Usagi?

-Si

-¿Y sabes de donde proviene?

-Pues según yo proviene de una muñeca asentada en el fondo de la habitación, pero extrañamente no he encontrado el mecanismo ni tampoco ninguna cuerda que pueda ocasionar esos sonidos, ahora que lo mencionaste tiene un montón de signos extraños grabados en ella, y me he preguntado de quien es esa muñeca…

^^FLASHBACK^^

Hace unos 2 años aproximadamente….

-¿Misaki podrías cuidar mi muñeca? Dijo Kaede…

-¿Si pero porque?

-Bueno ya veras, yo tengo 2 muñecas, las 2 tienen una especie de maldición, pero tengo que cumplir con una tarea asignada de la 1 muñeca, ya sabes un par de encargos de la fabricante que traer un par de objetos del infierno, que robarle los zapatos a pandora…

-Bueno veras a mi no me gusta meterme en esos asuntos de embrujos ni maldiciones…

-Ándale solamente tienes que cuidarla por 2 años, yo te seguiré viendo en la escuela, no dudes en preguntarme acerca de eso…

-Bueno… dijo dudoso

-Gracias, pero tienes que tratarla bien y no descuidarla, y no perderla porque sobre ti caerá una maldición…

-¿Ah? , Pero al decir esto desapareció Kaede y apareció en sus manos la muñeca…

-Que extraña es…

^^FLASH BACK TERMINADO^^

-Ya recuerdo, no creo que sea nada grave… dijo Misaki.

-Bueno si tu lo dices… dejando ese tema… te quiero tanto Misaki, no se que haría si te perdiera, y al decir esto el mayor comenzó a subir sus manos por la entre pierna del muchacho.

-Usagi, no puedes hacer esto…

-¿Por qué?

-Por que la puerta esta abierta, y la muñeca nos observa…

-No te preocupes, la puerta esta cerrada con 3 candados…

-Pareció una canción, debe ser mi imaginación dijo Misaki.

-Dejavu, volvió a sonar la voz.

-Y la muñeca nos ha estado observando desde ayer. Y si te molesta ordénale que se tape los ojos.

-Ah si de seguro voy a decirle –Muñeca tapate los ojos (dijo en tono siniestro)

Y la muñeca se tapo los ojos.

-Ves Misaki, te dije que funcionaria.

Regresó prácticamente al instante a su obra…empezó otra vez subiéndole una mano por la entrepierna, al mismo tiempo que con la otra exploraba cuidadosamente debajo de su pantalón, después le dio un beso tan largo que duro aproximadamente 2 minutos…provocando que Misaki se sonrojara mucho y que jadeara por la falta de oxigeno

De repente los interrumpió un RING RING RING de la puerta Misaki se levanto de donde estaba para ir a abrir la puerta Mientras Usagi decía que no abriera, al fin que tarde o temprano quien tocara la puerta se tendría que ir …

Pero a pesar de lo que dijo Usagi, Misaki se levanto y abriendo la puerta de la habitación se dio cuenta de que irónicamente si estaba cerrada con 3 candados, pero no encontraba las llaves, así que le pregunto -¿Dónde están las llaves?

-En tu pantalón ¿A dónde mas podrían estar?

-En mi pan-ta-lon, a si…

Abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que era Kaede diciéndole:-¿Me podrías regresar mi muñeca?

-Claro, fue por la muñeca a la habitación y se la entregó.

-Gracias, dijo kaede y desapareció.

-Vaya sigue siendo extraña, bueno que bien que no me reclamo por el incidente de ayer

Vio al escritor sentado en un mueble esperándolo y le dijo – ¿Vaya ahora no escuchaste la conversación?

-No, te dije que no te espiaría de ahora en adelante y que trataría de suprimir mis celos mas no eliminarlos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es imposible no sentir celos pensando en que alguien me podría quitar a mi Misaki…

-Tú sabes que eso es imposible…

-De todas formas ¿Me haces un favor?

-¿Cuál?

- Regálame un beso

-Eso también sonó como una canción dejavu dijo en voz baja.

-…..

- E-es-ta bi-ie-n dijo pausadamente sudando y sonrojándose un poco.

Se puso enfrente de Usagi, lo jalo y le dio un beso apasionado, los dos quedaron en el suelo (gracias a una maniobra de último momento de Usagi).

Así fue como Misaki lo hizo suyo, desabrochándole la camisa y besándolo apasionadamente…después de un rato los 2 prepararon algo de comer y siguieron con sus actividades normalmente. Usagi escribiendo sus novelas y Misaki haciendo su tarea…

Al llegar la noche los dos se acostaron en la misma cama y Misaki le dijo a Usagi:

-Dime 3 cosas que te gusten de mí…sumergiéndose abajo de la cobija.

-Eso es fácil eres adorable, tierno y sobretodo eres solo mío.

* * *

**Comenten please... opinen si quieren que continue o ya se quede asi esta historia XD.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
